A Old Friend Returns
by Mrs-Hanazawa
Summary: Naru is a old friend of the f4,who they havent seen in 6 years how will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

About Yourself;

Name:Naru Hayasaka

Age:20

Occupation:Student

Looks:blue hair up to your shoulders,great body,and the next sailor mercury!

Strength:you are VERY strong,you have been trained by the saiyains.

Family:dadleft

mum:dead

sis:dead

_The wind blew in your face as you sat there watching the stars,you thought too yourself_

_im going back home_

_im going to see everyone again_

_Makino Tsukushi_

_Domyouji Tsukasa_

_Nishikado Sojiro_

_Mimasaka Akira_

_Hanazawa Rui_

_My best mates since kindergarten, always fooling around with tsukasa-kun and partying with jiro and akira,or even playing the piano with rui!_

_But ever since big sis..killed mum,i was depressed,everyone was trying to cheer me up!_

_I even tried killing myself a few times,but jiro was always following me,so one day i decided to go to earth where i could leave everything behind the throne,friends and everything!_

_I came to earth,i met some interesting people saiyans, ninjas well what can i say?i had a great time here,6 years on earth sure has made me home sick!and maybe its about time i became queen of Mercury._

Bulma and the DBZ gang where having a goodbye party for Naru.

"I cant believe your leaving us"cried bulma

you smiled and said

"yeah,i think its time for me to go back now,goodbye everyone thanks for everything!!"

you waved to everyone and waited for sailor venus to come and get you.Just then she appeared.

"Are you ready?"she asked.

"yeah"you replied.

Back home you went..

Hehhe pretty good for my first fanfic.

Well im writing the next one now soon!!reviews appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer::i dont own any of the characters except Naru. 

Sailor Venus dropped you off in your room. "well your home"she said,"ive got to go now duty call",she winked and dissapeared.  
_I'll just go see everyone, _you thought.  
You checked the time 12:30pm,exactly when Rui woke up and went to see makino.  
You went downstairs and called for your driver.  
"Young Miss,where do you want to go"?,he asked.  
You looked down at what you were wearing,black jeans with red top and black jacket.  
"Take me to Eitoku high school,now"you demanded.

10 minutes later you were there.you saw a familiar figure going through the gates.  
"AKIRA,AKIRA"you shouted running up to him.  
He turned around and spotted you,his mouth hanging wide open.you smiled at him. "well arent you going to say anything"?,you asked.Instead he hugged you tightly. "i cant breath"you joked.He let of you."i just cant believe you are here!!wait till i tell everyone that you are here!come on!",he grabbed you hand and pulled you with him.All the girls glared at you as they saw you with Akira.You guys went to the caffteria.He ran up the stairs.  
"you guys guess who is back"??,he shouted.The F3 and Makino seemed bored. "Who"asked Makino. Domyoji tried to steal her cake wich she had saved until last.She slapped his hand.  
"Dont touch my food Domyoji"!,she shouted. "What??why cant i??i bought it for you anyway!with MY money!!",he shouted back. They kept on going.  
"WILL YOU GUYS STOP ARGUING?",you shouted.  
Sojiro stood up."is that you Naru?",he looked at akira. Akira nodded and smiled a wide grin.This time it was makino's turn to shout! "OH MY GOD,its Naru!!!!" Everyone hugged,makino was even crying."ok,Makino its not like im leaving again"you assured her. You sat down with Rui and Sojiro. "Naru you have gone skinny,have you been eating?"asked Rui. "im fine Rui.thank you for worrying",you smiled at him. You turned to Makino and Domyoji. "So you two going out?",you asked.  
"NO"they both said at the same time. "ok.."you began. "what WE mean is we are married now". Makino looked down trying to hide her blushing face."YOU ARE?HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME??"you grabbed sojiro by the collar. "jiro,why????"you shook him.  
You stopped shaking him. "Someone is watching me".you looked around.No-one.Suddenly there was a pain in your neck and everything went black...


End file.
